Didn't See That Coming
by ProtectingwithWaterandRiptide
Summary: Our young Richard Grayson is actually Percy Jackson. And Artemis is a Half-Blood. And so are Wally and Roy! What's going on you're asking? Well, read it to find out! I also had this idea where Percy knew Nico before and were friends, so I'm going to include that.That means Nico is Percy's age and Bionca was 11. In Percy's or Annabeth's P.O.V. Don't own.
1. Trust me

**Author's Note/One: I shouldn't be writing this, but who cares. Two: I haven't read all the PJ books so don't get mad if I get something wrong. This takes place after everything in PJ. And Robin's 17, but not dating Zantanna. Enjoy.**

I hate school. I'm so glad it's over. I'm Richard Grayson, or Robin, The Boy Wonder. But that's Gotham and Happy Harbor. But in Upstate New York, I'm Percy Jackson. In Long Island, New York, in a certain place, I'm the Son of Poseidon. I somehow live another life as Richard Grayson. I'm smart, I have friends, and I'm still in the same school. But when summer comes, I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus. Back to the story.

I was at Gotham Academy with my friends Barbra Gordon and Artemis Crock. I had a feeling Artemis was a Half-Blood, so I talked to her mother, she confirmed it. But I had to wait until summer to get her to Half-Blood Hill.

"Dick, are you okay, you've been spacey all day?" Barbra asked.

"Yeah, I know you got dyslexia and ADHD, I have it too, but you don't have to be all like that, it's kind of freaky." Artemis said.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine, just can't wait for this day to be over," I replied. I looked at the clock.

_Ten…_

_Nine…._

_Eight…._

_Seven…_

_Six…._

_Five….._

_Four…_

_Three…._

_Two…._

_One…._

**_RING-RING-RING_**

I shot up from my seat, packed everything up and walking out the door before everyone else.

Artemis and Barbra finally caught up with me just as I was out the door.

"Thanks for waiting for us." Artemis said sarcasm dripping from each word. Sorry, just really had to get out of there."

**_Thirty Min. Later_**

Where was Alfred? Why was Artemis still waiting here with me?

"Hey, look, it's the troubled kids."

That was Mark Jones, the biggest bully, with his crew, in this school.

I turned around. "Hey, you and your friends lonely?"

""Well, too bad, go stick your heads in the toilet." Artemis said.

He got angry. So did his crew. "Don't talk to us that way PerusesJackson." I froze.

Nobody called me that here, at this school. I pulled out Riptide, my ballpoint pen, it doesn't write, it turns into a sword when you take off the cap.

"Who's that?" Artemis asked.

"Get behind me, now."

"Why?"

Mark and his crew turned into a three headed monster. Great.

"That's why."

She saw the pen in my hand. "What is that going to do? Write on him?" She pulled out her bow. "And by the way, I'm that the Artemis on that team."

"I know; I'm Robin. By the way, my real name is Percy Jackson. I'll explain later."

I took the cap and swung and cut the monster in half. It turned in to golden dust.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?"

"No time, come with me." I pulled her into the car Alfred just pulled up in.

"Hello Miss Artemis, may I ask why you are riding with us?"

"No time Al. Get us to the Bat Cave, so we can Zeta- Beam to the Cave. They found me."

I never saw Alfred drive so fast.

**_Fifteen min. later._**

I burst through the house, full speed to the study. Where I found my mom Sally, The best, sweetest person on earth, and Bruce Wayne, my step father, a son of Athena, talking.

"Percy, are you okay?" then she noticed Artemis." I mean Dick?"

"Its fine, mom, she knows. We got attacked at school, no one saw. Got to go." I kissed my mom and hugged Bruce.

"Tell Annabeth I said hi." Bruce said.

"Sure thing."

I took Artemis down to the cave. I tossed her a backpack.

She opened it."You pervert, you have my clothes."

"Your mother gave it to me to have you prepared."

"For what?"

"Not now, just get changed." I pointed to a bathroom. She left. I went to the other one and changed.

When she was dressed, we zeta- beamed to the cave.

Wally and Roy were there.

"Dude, finally, what took you so long? We need a way to get to camp!" Wally said

"Artemis, what are you doing here?" Roy asked

"She's a half-blood. We got attacked. I'll Iris Message Chiron, Wally just call your dad." I answered.

**Hope you like it.**


	2. To Camp Half-Blood P1

_**Hey, so Nico is the same age as Percy, so are Wally and Artemis. Also, at some point, Percy fell got Achilles again. **_

To Camp Half-Blood P.2

After I finished talking to Chiron through Iris message, I went into the living room and sat next to Artemis.

"How's it going?"

"How's it going? My best friend is the boy I consider a little brother, we got attacked at school, my boyfriend is in on this, and you, Roy, and Wally are crazy!"

"So, not bad, huh? And we aren't crazy; we've been more truthful today, than any other."

She looked at me like I was crazy and she might want to kill me. Thankfully Wally and Roy walked in before she could get any ideas, luckily I have Achilles.

"Alright, dad said he'll be here in a half hour, he said the nearest place we could meet was at a clearing in the woods so mortals won't see, mostly ones that see through the mist." Wally said.

"What? Like I said before, you're all crazy," Artemis stated.

"Wally, explain to her a little while we wait and in the car, I'll explain more at camp." I ordered. Wally nodded.

We all walked down to the woods, Artemis needed more force than us. I looked at what everyone was wearing: Wally was wearing blue jeans with a red T on with matching converse. Roy wearing dark blue jeans, so dark, a few shades darker and it would be black, a dark blue T and black converse. Artemis wearing a green T with blue jeans and white and black tennis shoes. I was wearing black jeans, a white T under a sea green button-up with black tennis shoes to finish it off.

"So, where are we going exactly?" Artemis asked

"Camp Half-Blood. Wally will explain some of it in the car." I replied

"Okay, still not a full answer, but I'll wait for now."

We finally got to a clearing wear we would meet Wall's father.

Just then, there was a teenager about my age and looked a lot like Wally.

"Who's he?" Artemis asked.

"DAD! What took you so long?" Wally asked. "We've been waiting for what, five hours?"

"Baywatch, we just got here!"

"Hey kids, how it going?" he interrupted.

"Nothing much, just need a ride." I replied.

"Well, put your stuff in the car, I'll add more seats to the sports car mode." He clicked a button on the car keys, and the car expanded.

"Cool."

Roy and I packed the car, while Artemis, Wally, and his father talked.

"So, you think she might be part of the prophecy? Like me?"

"Yes, she has the potential, she just like you, she's the sister, and you know it."

"I know, just want to make sure you did."

"Well, let's get in, I learned last time that Wally's not driving, Roy won't want to, and Percy's too good and do better on a motorcycle. You want to drive? Wally's father asked.

"No thanks. Who are you anyway?" Artemis replied.

He looked surprised. Great, now he might end blowing stuff up. And I'm not going to be around that and get blamed for it.

He turned around, walking towards his car. His only reply was, "I am Apollo, the god of the sun and prophecies, and you may not know it, but the others do, you are a part of one. Just like Roy."

Wally pulled her to the front seats that just happen to be three seats while Roy and I sat in the back.

I leaned my head against the window and before I feel asleep, Artemis turned towards me and asked, "Who are you exactly?"

I told her the truth. "I am Peruses Jackson, Percy for short, son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus."

She nodded, still confused, and turned toward Wally for some explanation.

I fell asleep.

Welcome to my dreams,

I was in a room, one the rooms on Olympus, there was a orange tabby on me.

_What the-_

"Tickles, my plan is genius, that son of Poseidon will never see it coming. Or will he, he is the bird, maybe he will. Him and his friend will be destroyed either way."

_Wait, Klairon! Damn._

I jolted awake. Everyone was staring, except for Apollo, thank god.

"You alright man?" Roy asked me.

"Yeah, tell you guys later at camp." I replied and relaxed against the window.

So, Klairon knows who we are. Well, bring it on.


	3. Happy New Years!

Happy New Year!

I just want to thank you all for reading my stories. You've all have been great supporters. By you reading my stories, you've gave me a reason to keep writing.

Now, I've been thinking. Maybe I should do a Power Ranger one. It's would basically be about how Tommy Oliver is Jayden's uncle and then some of the samurai rangers are need in Reefside. There will be surprises about Jayden and all. It would be a couple of months after they defeated Master Xandred.

Tell me what you think and if I should do it. I might do it anyway, just want an opinion.

Either way, HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	4. To Camp Half-Blood P2

_**I got a important poll up. Which I need answered. Answer it after you read this chapter. It'll probably change after the poll's over.**_

_**Okay, its official, Nico is one year younger than Percy, and Artemis and Wally are a year older.**_

To Camp Half-Blood P.2

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I finished brushing my hair and grabbed my bag.

I called Argus earlier to come pick me up for a ride to camp. I quickly walked down the stairs. Just to run into my stepmom.

"Yeah Alice?"

"Where are you going?" my stepmother, Alice (1), asked. She looked at my Camp Half-Blood T, blue jeans, and gray converse.

"Outside so I can get picked up for camp."

"Oh, I was making Lunch. I was wondering if you wanted any before you go."

"No thanks, I have to get going." I hugged my dad and Alice, yelled goodbye to Mathew and Bobby, and walked out.

"Hey Annabeth." I turned to see a girl about fifteen with blue jeans, a death over Barbie T on, with a silver circlet on her head.

"Thalia!"

I gave her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Artemis decided to give me a break, so I decided to visit camp for the summer."

"So, you're coming to see Percy, me, and possibly Nico?"

"Yeah."

Just then Argus pulled up in a camp car. We climbed in the back.

"Hey Argus, ready for this summer?" Thalia asked.

I think he smiled and drove off.

_**6 hours later…**_

We finally made it to Camp. It was surprising how fast Argus was able to drive from San Francisco.

We hopped out and walked into camp to talk to Chiron.

"Hello Annabeth, Thalia, are the Hunters staying at Camp?" Chiron asked.

"No, I was just staying for the summer since Lady Artemis let me have a break."She replied.

"Very well, you're always welcome here. Oh, and Annabeth, Percy is bringing the last moon."

"What?! He said he wasn't going to bring her until next year!"

"Yes, that was his plan, but there was an attack at their school, so he had to get her here. They got a ride from Apollo. They should be here soon."

As soon as he said that, there was a crash from the entrance, we ran/galloped to the front.

Just to have someone land on top of me….

I opened my eyes to see Percy. He smiled at me. "Hey Wise Girl."

"Nice of you to drop in Seaweed Brain."

"I missed you too." He pecked me on the lips and got up and ran to help the others.

Once they all got their stuff, they walked up the hill to us.

"I don't get a normal entrance do I Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"In your dreams Seaweed Brain." I replied back.

Thalia coughed.

Percy smiled." Nice to see you to Thals. How're the Hunters?"

"Good. I'm still trying to figure out if it's good to see you too, Kelp Head."

He stuck his tongue out at her and gave her a hug.

"Artemis, this Thalia, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis and my cousin, Annabeth, daughter of Athena, official Architect of Olympus and my girlfriend, and Chiron, the activities director, Trainer of heroes, member of Cloven Elders, Son of Kronos, which makes him Thalia, Nico, and I's uncle….." Percy trailed off, thinking about the last one. I shook my head and hit him in the back of his. It seemed to snap him back to reality.

"Shut it Seaweed Brain, before you confuse her." I said.

"He already did. I'm Artemis Crock." She put her hand out to shake, which I obliged.

"Annabeth, as you've already heard. I'm sorry for Seaweed Brain's stupidity. He can be smart when he wants to."

Thalia snorted.

"Him, not smart? He's in my AP class, which I have no idea why I'm in." Artemis said.

"Mom just had to sign those papers. I struggle enough with regular math." Percy muttered. "Barbra helps me out with numbers."

"Can we go in now?" Wally said for the first time.

"Wow Baywatch, you were quiet for a while. I think it's a personal record." Artemis said as we walked inside.

He stuck his tongue out at her. "I got to go. See you Arty." He sped off.

"I'll take her to watch the orientation film; you change and meet her outside to show her around?" Thalia asked Percy.

He nodded and turned to Artemis. "Thalia is going to show you a movie kind of, I'll meet you back here to show you around camp." She nodded and followed Thalia.

"Head to your cabins you two, Artemis will stop by, promise Wally." Percy continued. They nodded and ran off. "Just wait her and come with us when she comes out. I got to get my T shirt on." I nodded and kissed his cheek.

He ran off to his cabin.

_**Ten minutes later…**_

Percy walked back over to Artemis and I. I could see his camp shirt from under his jacket.

"It took you ten minutes to put on your shirt?" I asked.

"Connor and Travis jumped me while I was walking back from my cabin. Took me a while just to get away with my wallet." He replies back.

I nodded while smiling. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Well Artemis, Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"

"So, the Half-Blood part means demigod?" She asked.

"Yup."

"And who might my parent be?"

"Wait for it…" Just then a silver bow and arrow appeared above her head.

"Sooo, what does that mean?" She asked.

"Congrats Artemis. You're the daughter of Artemis." Percy said.

"Wait, I thought Artemis was a maiden goddess."

"She is. You think you were born naturally? Your mother's twin brother, Apollo, had told her that she would meet two men, one good and one bad, she shall have a boy with the good and a girl with the bad. She would know these men the minute she seen them that they were the men of prophecy. When she realized that, she became pregnant. She never slept with them; she still stays a maiden goddess. Apollo, her twin, was to have a son, and the three were to come to camp, brought by the son of the sea god. Their journey didn't end there; they were to stay together for life." I said.

"That's the exact words from the prophecy?"

"No, I'll tell you later." Percy said as we started walking around camp.

_**9 pages! A lot of words! I got a important poll up. Which I need answered. **_


	5. Authors Note VERY IMPORTANT!

I'm sorry for this not being an update. I just want all my prayers to go out to the people who had to suffer from the bombing in Boston. From you being around it to the people who had family deal with it. I don't think I was personally affected, but yall are all in my heart. I hope you'll get well. I hope to get to update soon. I also apologize for not saying anything about the massacre not to long ago. I do say I'm sorry about that too. I love yall, not the creepy way, I mean, I care about you and appreciate you reading my stories. I wish you all luck and hope to see you soon!


End file.
